dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Staff of the Ancients
The Staff of the Ancients is an object encountered in the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. It is an ancient relic originally bestowed on King Alexandros of Prasino by the Sea Goddess. Appearance and Mechanics The Staff of the Ancients is a long rod with twisting elements and a glowing orb at its tip. It contains great magical power and can be effortlessly used to perform magical feats. It's primary use is the storing and intensifying of magical and elemental powers. History The Staff belonged to the Sea Goddess, Thalassa, for quite some time. When her friend, King Alexandros, was having problems with a neighboring Kingdom, Kokkino, Thalassa gave him the Staff to help aid his battleships of war. However, Alexandros decided to use the Staff to imprison the Goddess herself, and force her to always serve his Kingdom alone. With this act done, Alexandros broke the Staff apart and hid the pieces in order to prevent anyone from ever freeing the Goddess from her chains. The Staff remained hidden for centuries inside the Prasino Kingdom, even as the Kingdom itself sank, and the Royal Family turned into sea creatures by the vengeful Sea Goddess. The Staff was finally uncovered by the Fairytale Detective, who put the pieces together and used the Staff to overpower the Elemental Machine that had taken over the King. Doing so freed the King from the machine's destructive power, and channeled that energy into the Sea Goddess. Now with the power from the Staff of the Ancients flowing through her once again, Thalassa was able to break the chains holding her. She burst free and unleashed her pent up rage. The Kingdom of Prasino was flooded and destroyed for good this time. The remaining survivors washed up on a nearby shore with nothing but the clothes on their backs. The Staff of the Ancients is assumed to have been lost in the flood, but can easily be retrieved by the Sea Goddess at any time once freed. Relevant Parables A King's Folly (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) There was once a noble King who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty Chancellor, the King went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the King to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the Chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The King's daughters, themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse, roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the King's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. The Wrath of a Sea Goddess (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Thalassa, the patron Goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms, Kokkino and Prasino. When a young King of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the Goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young King wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the Goddess for his own kingdom. The King and his trusted Chancellor devised a way to imprison the Goddess' soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the King easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino King and his descendants, and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. Gallery Staff of ancients.jpg Sea goddess staff ancients.jpg|Book Showing Thalassa with Staff King alexandros puzzle.jpg|King Alexandros Wielding the Staff Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide